1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a component having a via for electrical connection between a first and a second plane of a substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
Components having a via are known from the existing art. Published European patent document EP 1 187 192 A2, for example, describes a method for producing an electrically conductive connection through one or more insulating layers, an electrical current flow between two electrically conductive points that are located in different structural planes being made possible by way of a contact hole filled with a conductive material.
It is further known, in the context of a via, to dispose an insulating layer between a substrate and an electrically conductive material. According to the teaching of published German patent document DE 102 44 077 B4, in the method for manufacturing a semiconductor component a hole is formed through a substrate, the hole then being lined with an insulating layer. Lastly, an electrical connection through the hole is produced by filling the hole in electrodeposition fashion with a metallic material. The insulating layer has the purpose of electrically separating the substrate from the metallic filling of the hole, and preventing diffusion of metal ions into the substrate. It is proposed to provide an insulating layer made of silicon oxide or of silicon oxide and silicon nitride. The materials copper, nickel, or a nickel-iron alloy are recited as a metallic filling.
Similarly, a method with which vias can be produced by electrodeposition of a metal is known from published German patent application document DE 10 2006 060 205 B3. According to the teaching, for this purpose firstly a wafer is equipped with orifices, a diffusion barrier that completely lines the orifices being disposed in the inner region of the orifices. The diffusion barrier serves to prevent diffusion of the metal (to be deposited later) of the via into the semiconductor material of the wafer. While the diffusion barrier can be constituted from tantalum nitride, filling of the orifices is accomplished by electrodeposition of copper.
An insulating or barrier layer in the context of a via is subject to certain requirements, as many of which, as possible must be met simultaneously: the layer should have an electrically insulating property that is sufficiently pronounced to reliably prevent the flow of electricity through the layer. In addition, the layer must have a low diffusion constant in order likewise to reliably prevent material flow through the layer. Lastly, for an industrial application it is important to ensure that the layer can be manufactured in controlled and reliable fashion, and can be integrated easily and without much complexity into an existing manufacturing method for the component.